Her or me?
by lovingmom2013
Summary: Sookie and Jason find out they have a half sister and with her there things will change. For the better or for the worse, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope ya'll like this. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Ariel Brown grew up in a little town in Arkansas with her mother Rose. Her life was hard being that she was telepathic and telekinetic but she had a happy life. Her mother was the best mom she could have asked for. Rose had learned when Ariel was young how to block her thoughts from her daughter. So when Rose got sick when Ariel turned 18, it came as a shock to Ariel that her mom had lied about her father. Rose knew that Ariels father had been married when she slept with him. That Ariel has a half-brother and sister. Before Rose passed away she told Ariel all she knew about her other family and where to find them. Rose let Ariel know she was just protecting her and she was ashamed of the deeds she has done.

So 3 months after Ariel's mother passed she was finally in Bon Temps looking for her half siblings and hoping that maybe they could become a family, or at least friends. Ariel didn't have friends, she was home schooled after her mother found out it was too hard for Ariel to block out thoughts at such a young age and when she got older and had control over it, Ariel just felt she was too different to fit in. But if things worked out then Ariel planned to go to college in Shreveport.

Walking into Merlotte's to get directions was a new experience for Ariel and she was so excited. As she sat at the bar a red-head came up to her.

"Hey there sugar, how can I help ya?" the red-head whose name tag said Arlene on it asked sweetly.

"Hi. Actually I'd just like a coke and maybe directions to the Stackhouses?" Ariel asked nervously.

"Why are you wanting to go to their?" Arlene asked being nosey.

"Just to visit some relatives" Ariel answered evasively.

_Wonder if she's actually related or trying to start more trouble for Sook? _Arlene thought.

"Well how bout I just get Sookie for you." Arlene said before she walked away.

So Sookie works here? Ariel thought. Maybe this wasn't the best place to meet her.

_Oh god I hope she doesn't make a scene. How do you go about telling someone your their half-sister?_ Ariel thought and then just let her mind go blank when she felt another presence in her head. She pushed it out and turned to look to her left. And their stood a young blonde woman looking like she had seen a ghost.

"S-sookie Stackhouse?" Ariel stuttered.

"Um yeah and you are?" Sookie finally asked after she got her composure back, while walking up to the young brunette

"Well if we could talk privately i think that'd be better. But I'm Ariel Brown" Ariel answered.

_Isn't this enough privacy?_ Sookie thought to the girl.

Ariel almost fell out of her seat when she heard Sookie talk directly to her in her mind.

_So we are the same? Oh my goodness. Well I'm actually your half-sister._ Ariel thought back to her.

"Let me go see if Sam's good with me leaving a little early. I'm suppose to get off shortly anyways. Then you can follow me to my house." Sookie said so fast Ariel had a hard time keeping up but once she thought she knew what Sookie said she just nodded her agreement.

While Sookie was gone Arlene brought Ariel her Coke and Ariel drank it down in a hurry.

* * *

Time Skip At Sookie's house

We had sat down and I told Sookie all that my mother had told me about Sookie's dad and my mom having an affair and my mother becoming pregnant and running away, and never returning or letting her father know about her.

Sookie sat their not knowing what to say or do. She saw similar facial features to herself and her father. Ariel even had her dads brown hair but her eyes matched Sookies. And that she was a telepath as well helped her case.

"So Ariel what was your plan coming here?" Sookie asked bluntly.

"Well I was wanting to get to know my siblings. I didn't know about you or your brother until my mother got sick. I don't have anyone else and I don't need money if that's what your thinking. I actually have enough that I wont have to work if i chose not to. My mom was well off. I just want a relationship with what little family i have. If you and your brother don't want me here then I'll just leave." Ariel said sadly. She didn't want them to think that she wanting anything more than a relationship with them. That's all Ariel has ever wanted, to have sibling and not be alone.

Sookie listened to Ariels thought and felt horrible. Ariel was so alone, she had no one. Sookie could give her what she needed and so could Jason. Jason would love to have a baby sister whether she was 18 or not wouldn't matter to him.

"No Ariel I want you to stay. I'd love to get to know you. I know Jason would be thrilled as well. We wouldn't shun you mainly when you are our blood." Sookie smiled at her.

After that Ariel met Jason and they hit it off from the start. Ariel let Sookie and Jason know about her abilities. Jason was alittle sad that he didn't have a talent like Sookie and Ariel but he is Jason so he got over it fast.

Ariel moved in with Sookie and helped pay bills and stuff. They even got an in ground pool that was in a building out back.

Everything was going well until Ariel found a young man on the side of the road walking toward Merlottles one afternoon. Everything changed.

* * *

**Sorry about the jumping time. Just wanna get to the part where Ben coming in.  
**

**Let me know what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this. It isn't following the True blood plot. Oh and I own nothing but my idea and my OC**

* * *

Ariel was taking a walk toward Merlotte's going to have lunch. Sookie was working and they could walk home together once Sookie got off work.

It had been a good couple of months since Ariel moved to Bon Temps and things were going good for her. Sookie and Jason got along great with Ariel. Ariel had learned that she had more powers than even Sookie. Her light was stronger but they couldn't figure out why. Ariel avoided Eric at all cost because she didn't want to be used. He still tried to get to her but so hasn't succeeded.

_Where the hell am I? It's so fuckin hot here._ Ariel stopped mid-step when she heard the thoughts. Who was out here so far in the woods? No one really walked through here except for Sookie and Ariel. Jason didn't even walk through here but Jason barely walked any where. Then she heard heavy foot steps up ahead coming her way. Well he is out in the day light so he can't be a Vampire.

"Hello? Whose there?" Ariel said aloud. Ariel stood straight up and got ready to use her powers if need be. Then she saw a tall man with wavy brown hair and green eyes walk from around a tree. He stopped when he saw her. He seemed to glow a bit and Ariel just knew he wasn't human, at least not completely. He still didn't answer her, he just closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Then Ariel saw a glowing mark on his chest where his vest was open. The next thing she knew he was in front of her, reaching out to touch her.

"What the hell?" She shouted while stepping away from this strange man.

He seemed to realize what he did as he took a step back, shook his head and closed his vest where their was still 5 dots in a V shape were glowing.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I'm lost and I was looking for a place called Merlotte's. This woman gave me directions and well apparently they weren't good directions. Could you help me?" He was so polite and gave her a small smile that made Ariel's knees weak.

_She smells so good. What the hell is wrong with me. I just want to touch her. She's staring at me. Well of course she's staring apparently my mark is glowing. It's never done that. What the hell does it mean. _He seemed to feel her presence as he shook his head and looked at her strange, so Ariel shut his thoughts out.

"Well you're not too far from Merlotte's. I was headed there if you'd want to follow me I can show you the way. Same may have a map of the town too so you can find your way better. I'm Ariel by the way." Ariel said and smiled at him. She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Zan. Thanks, I don't mind walking with you." Zan told her and smiled while he reached out his hand to shake hers.

_Yes I get to touch her._ He thought to himself.

But when they touch both their bodies started to glow bright white and Ariels chested burned. She let go of his hand quickly and turned away from him to look down her shirt. And in the same exact place Zans glowing V had been on him, now the same was on Ariel.

"What the fuck?" Ariel screamed as she passed out.

* * *

**It's a short chapter but tell me what you think please.**


End file.
